Warrior
by Yuna Kuran
Summary: Death, Destruction, and Chaos? What happened and is Jules truly broken?


The Angel of Darkness

Prologue

I was scared. I admit that I was terrified to see Annabeths reaction. Oh man, she's going to skin me alive and eat me for breakfast. I couldn't stop my heartbeat now a day. It was this damn disease, this damn curse. The saukatia was hitting me full force. I was dying, and the next five months will be hell if I know Annabeth. Maybe Luke could cheer me up or maybe even Clarisse. No, they couldn't; not now; they don't know what I have been through the last three years. No contact, no updates, I had simply been lost in the time of war. There is no one left, only me, all alone. I'm all alone with this pain, this unbearable pain of loss, this pain of loneliness that honed in on me from every angle.

Chapter one

I was driving past trees up to a hill, past a strawberry sign, past white fences. Half-blood Camp here I come. Will she remember me? I looked different, more mature, and almost scary. No she's a daughter of Athena. She will remember me, even though I don't. No she won't know me. She remembers me as the smiling little girl that played hide and seek, not the cold and war ridden self I have become. I don't even remember myself. Memories of happiness is gone, been driven away.

"Stop, this is where I need to get off," I said. I paid the driver and got out. The bright yellow taxi started speeding away back down the winding road. I took each step up through the trees and up the hill with dignity. It hurt like a mother elephant had sat on you. I finally came to Thalia's tree, though there seemed to be some improvements. It looked healthy, better than it did before. The Golden Fleece seemed to have been found. I am not a demigod, just a descendant of Athena and Hecate. So I had enough Ichors blood in me to get me through the boundaries around the camp. Monsters didn't run at me instead they went and ran. I've never met a god or goddess until last week. Athena the goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy told me that I need to go see Annabeth and tell her what has happened.

So here I am passing the tree into the camp. There seems to be a celebration. I went towards the Big House and prayed that I wouldn't faint. I felt really weak, like I had been walking for days with no sleep or rest. I see Annabeth with Chiron and this black haired greened eyed boy. They were talking in hushed voices. I walked forward and as I did the room silenced. Clarisse came toward me and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"How have you been girly?" she asks. I started to slump. My magic was draining out, my glamour sliding off showing my real appearance. I heard gasps but the pain hurt too much. I saw only darkness after that.

I saw something weird, a dream about Annabeth and Clarisse. I was at Camp but fainted. I started to stir slightly dizzy and nauseous. I saw the infirmary's bathroom and threw up. I look up to see Clarisse asleep in the chair beside me and Annabeth lying on the other side of the bed. Confused on how I got here was gone as soon as the memories rushed through. The battles between heroes and death swarming my mind making me sway unsteadily on my feet.

"Oh, no you don't. You are still hurt and need to rest," says a blond suntanned guy from the doorway. I didn't answer. Instead I went to my bag and began feeding myself the vile potions that were supposed to be administered every morning. I cringed as the taste came into my mouth. It was the only thing that kept me from disintegrating in hours. Five months, I can do this. I drank a pepper-up potion and felt as refreshed as a daisy. I pushed past the blond guy, seeing his surprised look at my new found strength.

I saw the sun begin to rise, illuminating the hills and forest. I took a breath and almost lost myself in the sunlight. It really was beautiful. I saw the beach with the clear blue ocean begging me to jump in and have fun. I wish Sirius and Harry were here to come also. I immediately sobered, knowing that they were gone. I looked to see the black haired green-eyed boy that was with Annabeth last night. He was watching me, as if calculating the best way to defeat me or see my motives.

I shrugged and walked back into the infirmary. I shook Annabeth and Clarisse, though noting that Luke wasn't hear. I looked at the boy as they were rubbing their eyes and stretching. I walk over to him and put out my hand.

"Juliet Logan, heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Holder of all four elements, war hero to the Wizarding world, sister to the Teen Titan hero Beastboy and descendent of Athena and Hecate, you are?" I ask as I'm watching his reaction to my boldness.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Prophecy child," he says back while shaking my hand. Ugh, I hate prophecies; they have taken away everyone I loved. I didn't hold my disgust at the word prophecy.

"Sorry, but I really don't like prophecies. They have taken away to many people I loved away from me," I explain quickly after I saw his face look irritated. His mouth turned into an O shape and then turned to an awe look.

"Whoa, you are Beastboy's sister? That's amazing! What is he like, how are they?" he asked in rapid succession. I put of a hand to stop him, cutting him off from more painful questions.

"My brother and his girlfriend Raven are dead. Starfire is back on her planet. Cyborg is residing in Steel City and Robin is watching over Jump City. Now, where's Luke, Annabeth?" I say in the monotone that I learned from Raven while mediating with her. I saw her get pale and she just watched me. I had a blank face on knowing that my eyes showed all the pain I held inside. I had to be strong, showing the world the war me, even the war within me. That their warrior is still here and still going strong.

"What has happened to you girly?" Clarisse asked worriedly. I simply turned to her and said one little word.

"War."  
>I looked away back into the sunlight. I never smiled anymore, not since that night at Hogwarts happened. I remembered the promises I knew I couldn't keep. I promised to raise Teddy but I was too late. I promised to find a cure, but I couldn't. I promised to smile and laugh, but it hurt too much.<p>

"What happened in the war?" and as suddenly as Annabeth asked that, I was sucked into my memories. There were flashes of red, blue, and green flying everywhere and over everything. All the screams of terror, cries for loved ones, roars of revenge, and then the manic laughter of men and women in white porcelain masks.

I said four powerful words, "Death, Destruction, Chaos, and then Loneliness!" I turned to look at her and Clarisse. "War, it never is as heroic as it is said. There are screams, cries, roars, and then laughter. Always on the other side, till there is no one left. Till everyone is dead and you are the only one alive to tell the tale. All your friends and family are gone before you and you feel that there is no one left to live for," I stare straight into Anna's eyes as I say this.

I was dead inside, hoping that this is a dream and I'll wake up to see Sirius bouncing on my bed at Hogwarts, telling me it's time for class. Or, see Gar and Raven secretly holding hands because they are too embarrassed to show public affection. I saw Geo, my dead fiancé's body flash through my mind and a wave of pain stabs at my heart. It's always hard to breathe, always hard to escape from the nightmares that followed every day. I started to cry again, for my friends, for my brother, and finally for my love. My cries turned into sobs and I was suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

Everyone was hugging me even Percy. I sniffed and squeezed back so hard that Starfire would be proud. They abandoned me in my time of need, perfect friends but I don't blame them. They hate me, believing that I was the cause that I was to blame. And I was. I had let my anger get the better of me, blind me with rage, with my past. No one knew except me and yet Slade made them suspicious, even my brother doubted me.

Start Flashback

I told them everything two hours before their destruction as a team as the Teen Titans. They cried and they apologized. Then Robin asked me the question I was dreading. Did you ever kill anyone in the war? I just looked at him and slowly said as tears dropped down my face.

"Yes, I have killed, everyone had to kill or be killed. It was a war! I regret having to take a life but if I had captured them, they would have had a fate worse than death itself. They would have become a shell, their souls sucked out by monsters known as dementors. You did what you had to survive. Let me ask you this, Geo, Terra, Raven, Starfire your lands have been in wars correct? Did your parents not fight, not kill to save everyone? That is what I did. I saved and I survived for my families. I fought with everything I had to ensure that this evil would never plague our world. I made sure that no more Deatheaters would rape and kill any more women and children ever again!"

End Flashback

I needed my older brother. I looked at Annabeth while Percy was still hugging me. I searched her eyes; they held pain, betrayal and love. She loved Percy, man that's ironic. I thought she always liked Luke. Percy seemed to know that I needed to be held to be hugged. He stayed and held on to me tight. I asked Annabeth with my eyes. She shook her and said he might as well be dead. I knew that Luke betrayed us and squeezed Percy around the waist. Tears dropped again, I needed to stop bloody crying all the time.

I tried to settle my breathing. In then out, in then out, over and over again. I didn't notice the blonde guy come over until he picked me up away from Percy. I didn't really care though; I was too tired and just wanted to sleep. I slowly drifted to unconsciousness again as he put me on the bed.

"Is she going to be okay, Apollo?" Annabeth asked. Apollo looked at her thoroughly.

"Physically, yes but emotionally, no. She will need a lot of time to cope and grieve. I believe that she has just started. Though there is something wrong with her body and immune system. It looks like its slowly disintegrating. Look out for her and I'll be back to give her check-ups. Just to see what she has and how she's doing, okay?" he explained. The demigods nod and wonder what she had been through and has seen.

"Percy, can you watch her for an hour or two? I need to go get something from my cabin. Clarisse needs to get back to her cabin or there will be a brawl soon. Please?" Annabeth asks. I know what she means. I nod and sit down in the chair by her bed. I watch her, how can someone feel so much pain, yet have such a strong façade? I sigh and lean into the chair. Sleep is welcoming me so I say hello and have a conversation.

What do you think? Review guys!


End file.
